A conventionally known mobile phone has a touch panel located on a display and executes various types of processing based on touch operations on the display. The touch operations include a flick operation, a tap operation, a sliding operation, and the like.
In this mobile phone, when a screen displayed on the display does not fit in a display region of the display, the entire screen can be displayed in the display region by scrolling of the screen.